warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tawnypelt
Style Concerns Current: *Moonrise, Eclipse, Sunrise and the OTS sections could be expanded. *Needs some quotes. *Needs Citation in description for slender. Older: * Cite Mentors GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Improve the writing style of The Darkest Hour History section. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Improve the writing style of the Moonrise History section. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * The Sight - If she doesn't appear in the book properly, get rid of it. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Expand The Dark River section. If mention of her kits is how she 'appears', get rid of the section. It needs to say she had the kits, otherwise, people will look at it and think "Did she just magically have kits?" GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Expand the Outcast section into a proper paragraph. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Article History Project:Characters Bronze On November 5, 2007 Kitsufox promoted this article to bronze. Silver On July 31, 2008 Kitsufox put this article up for silver vote. With two yay votes and zero nay votes, Tawnypelt was promoted to silver. Pelt Colour Question In Cats Of The Clans, Tawnypelt is the same colour as Redtail(i dont know what that colour is called) and i wondered if it was the same Tawnypelt, or one that you havent got a page for?--☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 14:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, that's the same Tawnypelt. There are many mistakes in Cats of the Clans, we don't even bother to list them anywhere. 15:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Isn't she called a pale ginger in the original series, too? 17:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That's on her trivia. 17:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) But what about the cat on long shadows? whos that?☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That's Sol, a completely different cat... 18:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) aaahh. i see. :) ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 08:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Ok, so i could get some quotes, from the OS, but then i would post them here for you guys to tell me if they are worthy or not. also, where do they go? between trivia and family? thanks, ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Question about her pelt ... Where does it say she is a dark tortoiseshell? In her description it says Long Shadows allegiances but in there it only calls her a 'tortoiseshell' Help anyone? [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]Can you read my poker face ... 21:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) What. . .? She's always described as dark tortoiseshell. At least, from what I know, her appearance is dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. 22:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, then I guess I'm going crazy or something ... [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]Can you read my poker face ... 22:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) well she was a 'pale ginger' kit the a dark tortie sooo yeah 21:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Eeek! I was editing the Moonrise section, but it was going all crazy, and I accidentally hit "Save" instead of "Preview". Could somebody please help me fix it? Aspenheart 15:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. Aspenheart 15:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC)